Lockable buckles can include a buckle body and strap fastener that may be locked to the buckle body. Such lockable buckles also can include a locking mechanism, such as a key, where the key is rotated within a key hole of the buckle body to lock or unlock the strap fastener with respect to the buckle body. When unlocked, the strap fastener may be separated from the buckle body, and, when locked, the strap fastener may not be separated from the buckle body.